Shadows of the Damned Bevin Style
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Kevin is a Demon Hunter and his boyfriend Ben was taken to the Underworld by the Lord of Demons! Read as Kevin and his shape-shifting demon sidekick Albedo travel through hell to rescue Ben. Based on the hilarious video game by Suda 51
1. It's a Wonderful Life

**It's a Wonderful Life**

**Hello and Welcome to my new story and hopefully the first one of this pairing.  
>Based on the hilarious video game Shadows of the Damned.<br>Me and Mantinas are collaborating on this fic in which he helps write the chapters.  
>This is based from the video game which was made by Suda 51.<br>It's out there and perverted which will make it a good fanfic I hope.  
>So be kind and enjoy this hopefully awesome story :)<br>Now relax and enjoy the road show with some road kill :P**

In the empty and bad side of Bellwood is where our story begins for you lucky fans.  
>The night comes over enveloping and bringing night time life along with light rain.<br>Some of the windows on the buildings were lit up and some were dark as if abandoned.  
>There in the streets lies a demon that looks like a bipedal reindeer with bells on it's antlers.<p>

A male to be exact with sharp teeth and tattoos all over his cut and beaten body.  
>His red eyes with black slit pupils try to focus on the one who wounded him here.<br>The demon is laying in a pool of his own blood as the demon hunter comes from the shadows.  
>A tall man with pale skin and long black hair past his shoulders with piercing dark eyes that make anyone freeze.<p>

His left eye has a pair of scars crossing over it, one vertically and one horizontally from his right eye.  
>His many tattoos include snakes on his torso and hands, and a tattoo of a man on his back.<br>The words "I would kill the world before it did you harm" are tattooed across his throat.  
>He is wearing black leather pants and no shirt as he steps on the demon's back aiming his skull shaped gun at it's head.<p>

" Looks like the bullet train is here Hell Monkey."

The demon coughs more blood as he looks at the demon hunter with disgust.

" As if you humans could be saved with one squeeze, Kill me and I shall be replaced by another and another...and another still."

The hunter just stares as the demon continues to use his final moments of life to talk.

" You cannot point that pet gun of yours at all demon kind. And wherever you are not looking is where the greatest threat shall be."

A splash of blood comes out of the demon's mouth as he takes another breath.

" One at a time, we shall seize the treasures of your life as spoils, and leave only emptiness and despair, that is my last gift to you."

The demon laughs as the hunter steps off and re-aims his gun.

" Just forget to wrap them, Pussy Claus."

Not taking the threat seriously as he walks near the demon's head.

" By the way Levin...How is you dear sweet Ben? "Is he "hanging in there?"

The hunter is finally revealed as Kevin Levin demon hunter to be exact.  
>The demon laughs like a maniac as Kevin ends the demon's life.<p>

" FUCK YOU!"

Blood and brain matter splatter all over the ground as Kevin made his way back to his condo to check on his boyfriend.  
>The condo where he and Ben live is in a nice quiet neighborhood and decorated nicely.<br>Kevin arrives at his condo to find a small puddle of blood outside the front door and kicks it open.

" Ben! Shit!"

He looks around the living room and balcony with no sign of Ben.  
>Until he hears Ben scream and runs toward the bedroom door and finds it open.<br>He walks inside to find Ben hanging from one of the ceiling fan blades with a small rope around his neck.

" No...Oh God no.."

Ben was wearing a black fitted shirt with black skin tight jeans and green trainers and then his eyes opened.  
>His body shook and a demon busted out of his back spilling more blood onto the carpet making a puddle.<p>

" Wait Ben NO!"

The demon was a humanoid in appearance with some bones showing on it's body.  
>It had long finger like claws and glowing yellow eyes screeching at Kevin like a wild animal.<br>Kevin aimed and blew it's head off with one shot and watched it turn to dust before more appeared on the balcony.  
>Kevin ran to the living to see them break the sliding glass door and some through the ceiling.<p>

As he disposed of the demons, more came in the living room and three appeared in the bedroom hovering over Ben's dead body on the bed.  
>Kevin ran to the bedroom and shot the three hovering over Ben.<br>Before he could reach the bed, Ben's body was dragged off.  
>Before Kevin stood a tall demon with three pairs of eyes glowing red on it's tall skull.<p>

It was a male with gray hair going behind it's head like a mane.  
>He had on a long cloak with different pockets and weapons on it.<br>In his hand was a long heavy pipe and he had Ben in front of him.  
>Kevin aimed his gun ready to blow this monster's head off<p>

" You let my Angel go now stranger, and maybe I'll blow your head off nicely.

" Kevin...help me...please!"

" Let him go? Can't you see the little peach is coming onto me?"

Ben was pulled into the demon's cloak as Kevin pulled the trigger.

" Come onto this , BITCH!"

The bullet flew and it the hit the cloak protecting the demon.

"Oh, Demon Hunter. Your bullets have no bite. No...penetration...You need more THRUST!"

The demon brought his pipe down hard and sent Kevin into the wall.  
>Kevin got up, amazed at the power this demon had from one hit.<p>

" Que es Diablo?"

" That was just the appetizer Levin, a taste of what's in store."

" So you know my name?"

" And you don't know mine? Please call me Lance"

The demon now known as Lance put his hand out, but Kevin just stood there.

"Ohh. You're not going to get all pouty over one little brunette? Tell you what you can have the boy back, good as new, If you atone for your sins against me for slaying my legion of demons. Admit you challenged a greater power and lost. Admit that your...endowments...will never measure to my own."

" I will admit you're an asshole, how about that "Lance"?

" So be it. A place for Ben has now been set at my table, mortal. You can't have him back now. But come to my castle in the underworld, and you could still join in our revels."

" Such a tempting off. I do love a party. We could play pong or do shots!"

Kevin fired a charged up gunshot and Lance caught it with one hand as he was sent out the window to the ground below.  
>Kevin ran to see a portal opened up as Lance fell in it unharmed with Ben as his unwillingly victim it seems.<p>

" I would say "You slay me Levin." But you can't. You won't. Now say goodbye to Ben. He has alot of dying to do. And coming back to life, and dying some more...I like to keep my boy toys guessing."

Ben came out of the cloak screaming and reaching for Kevin with tears in his eyes.

" KEVIN! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP!"

" Yes Kevin help him as in the meanwhile I'll be helping myself!"

Soon a huge red hand appeared and grabbed them both pulling them under.  
>Kevin leapt out of the window with his shirt and jacket in one hand and his gun in the other.<p>

" BEN!"

Kevin woke up wearing a black shirt and his dark blue leather jacket in the middle of an empty highway.  
>His gun shifted into a flaming skull with white hair, two horns coming out in the back and jewel inserts along his jawline and brow ridge.<p>

"You know Kev just because the highway of the Underworld is stretched out before us doesn't mean we have to..."

" Is there a problem, Albedo?"

The demon skull now known as Albedo sighed knowing Kevin was really stubborn.

" Look all I am saying is. Demon are buttholes. You wouldn't like it there."

" Ha! says the former demon. What's wrong lost your spine?"

" Okay, okay look. If you want to go to the Underworld, good on you. You don't know that place. Look...look what they did to me. A few transgressions, and now I'm doomed to an eternity of heavy metal jokes and posing for pirate flags! It's only worse for mortals!"

" Then all the more reason to go. They have Ben so the way I see it, you're either with me or you're not."

Kevin tossed Albedo into the air and Albedo shifted into a skull designed motorcycle and pulled up next to Kevin.

" Uh...get on."

" Alright. Vamonos! The Underworld lies just beyond the sound barrier."

" How do you know? That's, like super classified demon information!"

" Not according to the internet."

The motorcycle roars to life as Kevin and Albedo make their way to the demon Underworld to save Ben.

**And this is the start of our story :)**


	2. Take Me to Hell

**Take Me to Hell**

The motorcycle tears down the road, popping a wheelie before stopping and Kevin puts the kickstand down.  
>The gate has two old, green demon horse heads flanking each side, the gate itself is made of stone with chains hanging down it.<br>He stares at the gate with anticipation for all the demon asses he'll be kicking as Albedo transforms back into a floating skull.

"This is your old barrio, right, Albedo? Then you can be my tour guide."

"Me? But I quit the whole demon thing ages ago…and really, my memory's absolute rubbish."

"Oh I'm sure it will come back to you in no time. Relax amigo. This is going to be an adventure. Our very own road movie."

He begins walking towards the gate, grabbing Albedo as he transforms into a torch.

"And the best part is you never know what's waiting around the bend."

He opens the gate and is greeted with a smoky darkness and a whole horde of demons awaiting him.  
>Kevin makes to close the door, not expecting an ambush.<br>Before he could close it, one lunged at him.  
>Instinct took over and Kevin hit it with Albedo, knocking it to the ground.<p>

It grabbed his leg and aimed Albedo, instantly turning into a gun,shooting it until it let go.  
>Kevin was disappointed that its head didn't explode.<br>Once it backed up the rest began to lunge. Kevin closed the door, but one of their hands got stuck.  
>But with enough force, the gate closed once more, severing the hand from its body.<p>

"Like what you see?"

"Que magnifico! Where is Lance's castle?"

Albedo transformed into a gun(the Boner). Kevin aimed and fired, exploding the twitching demon arm.

"Well, it won't be on this side of the door."

"All right, let's start this road movie with some road…Kill!"

Kevin kicks the gate open and is stunned to see that beyond the gate appears to be an abandoned, old European village.  
>With a sound and red lights, Albedo transforms back into a torch, his flaming head perfect for giving illumination before, seems to be a little lack luster now.<p>

"That's right, K. Don't let that peace and quiet push you around."

"Heh, when demons hear the name "Kevin Fucking Levin", they run the other way!"

Albedo secretly wished he had eyes at the moment, that comment deserved an eye roll.  
>They take a couple steps when Kevin notices something strange floating over a clogged well.<br>It was as if someone cut out around someone's eye and stuck bat wings on it and made it iridescent.

"Albedo, what the hell is that thing?"

"Holy cow…I don't believe it. Willy! That's One-Eyed William!"

Taking that as an incentive to investigate, Kevin moved closer with his heart reminding him to save Ben.  
>However, when they got about a foot's length away, the eye opened and William released a surprised shriek.<br>His once lazily flapping wings were now flapping with a purpose of getting away…Though as he did, he left a smelly surprise.

"Friend of yours?"

"Are you kidding? William is my aunt's first husband's adopted son from the Ukraine!"

"Then you're practically brothers."

Walking further on past statues of goat-headed demons holding burning pots above their heads on the left and a row of empty houses on their right when Kevin stopped.

"I can't see shit up ahead."

"The Underworld be a shadowy place. Anyway, not a problem. Take a look over there. See that lamp?"

Kevin nodded. He did see the lamp above the door at the end of the street.

"I could light that up for you."

"The Lightshot. Of course!"

Kevin smacked his forehead and then took aim at the lamp and fired, brightening up the rest of the street.

"Well, did I brighten up your day?"

Kevin noted the smug tone and replied in kind:

"What can I say? You're the right tool for every job, Albedo."

Continuing on, they pass by a tunnel.

"So when do I get to light up some demons?"

" I'm sure you'll have your chance. They hate my Lightshot. Leaves a nasty rash."

They almost make it to the door when a creaking sound stops the demon hunter in his tracks.  
>Kevin turns as a cart exits the tunnel, if he experienced any discomfort when the things inside the cart were revealed, he did not show.<br>Inside the cart were naked, human bodies, their stomachs cut open and their entrails knotted up together.  
>One of the blobs of entrails moved and out popped what looked to be a human male with a giant hole through his stomach that allowed Kevin to see through him.<p>

He jumped out of the cart at a bad angle and landed just below the back of his neck before rolling himself into a standing position.  
>Two more demons burst from the cart, breaking the flimsy wheels off. And two more came out of the shadows of the buildings.<br>Without saying a word Kevin had Albedo transform into another weapon appropriate at this moment.  
>This one shot out a green ball that exploded upon touching the demon, blowing the already incomplete creature to bits, dropping two white gems on the ground.<p>

"Ka-ching. Save up those white gems, Kevin. They're the currency of the Underworld."

Without responding, he fired at the remaining demons and then picked up the white gems they dropped.

"Demons aren't very talkative."

"What've they got to talk about? Once your soul rolls into town, that's it. You're damned, and Lance doesn't let anyone off the hook."

Turning to face the door, Kevin took notice of the locking mechanism and shoved Albedo—head first—into the door to pry it open. After a few cranks the door opened.

"He sounds like a real dick-tator."

Walking through Kevin hears the distinct sound of chewing and tearing of meat.  
>Turning his head around, he sees a golden goat head with nine candles upon its head.<p>

"Albedo, why is there a goat head hanging on the wall?"

"Oh! Well, everyone knows that goats are a source of light."

"Right. Of course…"

Turning the corner Kevin spies laundry lines connecting a house on different sides of the street together.  
>Hanging on it, however, were four, bleach white bodies strung up by nooses around their necks.<br>Kevin did his best to avoid them. Once he was away from them Albedo made him aware of the damned soul's face stuck on the door.  
>It looked like a distorted baby's face since you couldn't see it's eyes and it's mouth was devoid of teeth.<p>

"Poor tyke. Most new arrivals in the Underworld are condemned to guard doors like this one for the first hundred years. Oh we all have to start somewhere."

"Kevin…"

Kevin turns in the direction of the voice. Is it really?  
>Running away in the direction of where they just came from was Ben.<p>

"…Ben? Come back!"

Kevin took after Ben.

"Ben!"

"Easy Kevin. This place is full of deceptions and dirty tricks."

But Kevin followed anyway. Ben led him to a glowing red chest that was full of bones for the Boner(his gun).  
>He opened the door Ben entered and came upon a room with a…<p>

"Is that a floating…"

"STRAWBERRY! Oh gimme, gimme, gimme! Oh these things are like demon catnip! When I was little…"

"Albedo! Do I take the strawberry?"

"Yes! Jeez, excuse me for having a little fruit fantasy."

"What now?"

"Well, for starters, you can give me the strawberry…For a job well done."

"Nice try, Albedo. Ben led me here for a reason. Perhaps…"

"'Perhaps' what, K?"

Kevin walked back to the crying baby face on the door.

"Whaaa!"

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna strawberry!"

Kevin smirked.

"Thought so…"

Kevin took the strawberry out of his pocket.

"HEY! Don't you dare give my strawberry to that sprog on the door!"

Kevin forcefully shoved the fruit into the baby's mouth. It smiled as it chewed.

"NOOO! K, you berry squander-er!"

The baby burped and opened the door. Finding the ground level blocked off by some organic substance he didn't want to think much about, he walked upstairs where he was met with a large table fit for a king's dining hall. There was nothing upon it besides those wine bottle candles to set the romantic mood and some alcohol bottles.

"Ah, drinks! At least there's one good thing about the underworld."

"What, liver damage?"

"That's the beauty of it. In the Underworld, you don't die from drinks. They heal you."

Kevin picked them up. Seeing movement in his peripheral sight, he turned just in time to see a door close.

"Ben?"

Anxious to save his boyfriend, Kevin leapt from the broken window and ran through the door.

The door led to a room, the walls covered in blood and at the furthest end was a pulpy, barely human-shaped mess that remained upright from the chains on its arms from the ceiling and a hook from its chest something was burrowing into the ground at its feet.

"Que es esta mierda…"(What is this shit…)

However, looking behind it, he saw a large bottle of tequila. Because he wasn't sure what he would face and it's never smart taking on demons in their own turf, he walked over and grabbed it, then walked back out.

BONG!

"Uh-oh, I was afraid of this…"

"What? Why is it suddenly getting dark?"

"This isn't ordinary darkness! If you stay in it too long, it'll suck the life out of you. Oh, you can't stay in the Darkness like this. It eats away the flesh of mortals! Quick, use the light shot on the goat head! "

Kevin ran back towards the goat head. It was swaying its head around in pain.  
>Kevin took aim and fired and the goat head went back to chewing as if nothing happened.<p>

"How did you know shooting a goat would banish the Darkness?"

"How did you not know? Some Demon Hunter, I say."

"Just warn me if I have to fuck a horse to unlock a door, huh."

Heading back towards the door that would lead him closer to Lance's Castle.  
>He sighed, for it took the same maneuver that unlocked the last door.<br>Shoving Albedo head first into the hole, he jimmied him violently until the door opened.  
>He thought he saw something moving, but it was too dark to really see anything.<p>

Kevin:"Ben? Is that you?"

No answer.

"I can't see for shit!"

"Ahehem, if only there were SOME way of shedding a little LIGHT on the situation."

"Don't mock me bitch."

"Well then shoot the lamp. Sorry…"

Kevin fired the light shot at the lamp which, for a split second revealed demons sitting around chewing on something.  
>They ran away once the light came on. It also revealed One-Eyed William, whom took to the sky again leaving another surprise.<br>Kevin ran over. The tables were in front of a house whose windows were broken and bloody, tentacle-like growths were hanging out of them.  
>At the tables were chewed up demons, some of the carcass missing chunks of meat or bone or limb.<p>

"Themselves. It's what's for dinner."

Confirming that Ben wasn't amongst the eaten, Kevin walked on.  
>Crows flying past his head towards the carrion that littered the ground and tables.<br>A bottle of hot sauce was on the ground, unopened. He took it—who cares, right?  
>They're damned. And he walked on past a dead tree that looked drained of it's life.<p>

BONG!

"Chingada madre, not again!"

"And this time there's no goat to save us!"

The tree Kevin passed a second before started to change into a horde of demons.  
>Kevin stood his ground, knowing full well what awaited him if he didn't find some lit spot soon. Fortunately, he has Albedo.<p>

"Quick, K, the door! Run through the door!"

Kevin did, the darkness was already inside, but so was a struggling goat head inside.  
>He fired a light shot and light surrounded the inside of the house.<br>There was a chest in front of the goat. Kevin opened it and picked up the bones.

"Huh…much better. No Darkness, and dare I say it?...no demons."

Walking up the stairs mostly because there is no other way to go.  
>Kevin is greeted with a man's naked, castrated body sitting on a small table, a cleaver in the back of his neck.<br>A bottle was sitting on a vanity. He picked that up, too. Water or something like it was behind the mirror.  
>Albedo didn't comment on it and he didn't know what to think.<br>He walked away, finding a poster on the wall of a pale white, naked female in a sexy pose:

SUNLIGHT GOT YOUR GOAT?

SOAK UP SOME SHADE IN THE UN-SUNNY

UNDERWORLD DAMNING SALON

DAMN, IT'S NICE TO BE PALE!

"Demons do love their Darkness."

"Heh. Then why don't they just cover the whole Underworld in it?"

"Too much of a good thing can kill you. They say to wear sun block in your world, right? Same idea."

A demon threw itself through the window. It seemed to be covered in the Darkness.  
>Kevin fired two shots aimed directly at its head, but it did nothing.<br>Thinking on his feet, Kevin fired the Lightshot at it. The darkness that surrounded it disappeared.

"Nice one, K. How did you know to use the Lightshot on that demon?"

"Lucky guess."

Two more demons crawled into the room. Kevin fired the Lightshot at them, breaking their Darkness covering.  
>The first one lunged at him. Kevin used Albedo in torch mode to bash it to the ground, step on it, and fire a bone in its head.<br>The last one howled and charged. Kevin blew its brains out before it reached him.

"There's the goat head."

Kevin saw it out the window. He shot it and the Darkness outside disappeared.  
>Anxious to find Ben, he jumped out the window….<p>

(**X)(X)(X)**

**Okay, this is my first chapter to g1rldraco7's and my story.  
>I tried to do it like she would, but I think I failed.<br>But hopefully you liked it anyway.**


	3. The Tour

**The Tour**

" Kevin."

Kevin turns to see Ben wearing only a bright green camisole top with green beads sewn into it.  
>Bright green boy shorts hugged Ben's waist snug as he waved to him with a seductive smile on his face.<br>Ben runs into an open gate filled with bluish-black shadows and Kevin follows after him.

" I was with him when he "picked" out that lingerie."

" You? In a Chicktoria Secret? I can't even begin to imagine you in there. You have some kinky fantasy I don't know about."

" Well it was a special occasion and Ben liked the feel of silk against his skin, among other things..."

Albedo wanted to shudder as he tried to erase the sudden images that came into his head.  
>Kevin ran inside to see it was a long dark tunnel with a door on the other side as the only light source.<p>

" Are you fucking kidding me?"

" Keep running. There's no way to disperse darkness this thick!"

Kevin kept running as he came through the open door and found himself in an alleyway.  
>Claws with eyeballs stood in the corner near the windows of the buildings.<br>Another gate full of shadows was on the left while the alleyway was dark with a gold lamp swinging lightly.  
>Kevin aimed Albedo and fired a light-shot, illuminating the place and scaring some demons hiding in the shadows.<p>

" More darkness ahead! At least we're standing on the bright side of things this time."

" You call this bright?"

Kevin ran past Willy who took off again as he made his way past the lamp lighted alley.  
>To the left was a flight of stairs going up and there some demons landed and placed some masks on.<br>Kevin stepped back and aimed his Boner at the masked demons and fired.  
>They backed off stunned until Kevin bashed them with Albedo and sent them to the ground.<p>

He selected his shotgun and blew the demons into pieces and collected the white gems.  
>He made his way up the stairs into the darkness and saw the goathead across from his location.<p>

"I hear bleating! Better check your goat-dar."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the dumb joke and fired a light-shot, making the darkness disappear.  
>He went back towards the gate and came upon a huge demon lying on it's stomach with spikes coming out it's back.<br>Weird tubes were sticking out of it's head and it had one eye that looked like a photo lens.

" What the hell is that?"

" Hmmm... Let's with big and hopefully "dead demon" shall we?"

The ground started to shake violently making the crows, that were picking it's body fly into the building behind the demon.  
>It was a two story with two open doorways on both floors as if someone or something was waiting for them.<br>Soon a demon walked out with a long silver beak as a head filled with sharp teeth.  
>It shuddered and fired what look like blood red crows out of it's mouth.<p>

Kevin rolled out of the way and fired nonstop until it fell into pieces.  
>Soon another one came through the other door with some normal demons.<br>Kevin disposed of them one by one until nothing, but white gems were on the ground and he collected them quickly.  
>Next to the building was an iron gate which had a cart filled with boxes and a...<p>

" STRAWBERRY!"

" Easy Albedo, don't blow your top for a strawberry."

" I'm still mad at you for giving the first one to that sprog."

Kevin sighs before revealing a strawberry to Albedo who gasps.  
>The sound of teeth hitting fill the air as Albedo indulges on the sweet fruit.<br>He sighs happily and nuzzles Kevin's face before Kevin glares at him.

" I don't have lips otherwise I would kiss you."

" You ever try that and I'll sick Ben on you!"

They walked through the house to the other-side to see a gate with a baby face on it.  
>To the left was a bar named The Hangman's Tavern.<p>

" Even the Underworld has a pub?"

" Of course and vending machines. You're damned so you need access to alcohol 24/7."

Kevin used some of the white gems to buy a Sake fun pack.  
>He went outside to see the baby gate for a strawberry.<br>He turned to see another baby gate and this one wanted an eyeball.  
>He goes down a small flight of stairs and sees spiked demons rolling around in a puddle of blood.<br>He brings out his Monocussioner (shotgun) and blows them into chunks.  
>More white gems cover the ground and as he collects, them he sees three big red gems.<p>

" Albedo are those red-"

" SHHHHHH! Keep it down! Those are enhancers! Very shady and very illegal down here."

Kevin smiles as he grabbed the three and used one to increase the damage power of his boner.  
>He used the other two to increase his health and resistance to the shadows.<br>He goes to the baby who wants an eyeball and shoves it into the tyke's mouth.  
>The baby giggles in glee and unlocks the door as Kevin grabs the strawberry and breaks the crates open for more white gems and ammunition.<p>

" Hey Albedo do you eat eyeballs too?"

" Goodness no! I gave up being a demon years ago. I'm a fruitaterian thank you."

Kevin smirks at the annoyed tone from his demon sidekick as he walks to the other gate.  
>The baby cries before the strawberry is shoved into it's mouth and giggles in glee.<br>As Kevin walks past to the shadow covered door, a large shadow hand comes out, grabs him and pulls him into the darkness.

" Are you serious?"

Kevin sees a human heart floating in a bubble before him.

" These human hearts will keep you out of the darkness longer."

" Don't tell me I have to eat them."

Albedo didn't reply as Kevin rolled his eyes and placed it in his mouth.  
>Surprisingly it didn't taste bad, in fact it tasted sweet ad went down easy.<p>

" I'm not even going to ask how that makes sense or why they taste good."

Kevin makes his way out into a small area with a statue of a minotaur in the center.  
>There's a tunnel to his left and a open area to his right filled with glowing barrels and a poster.<br>He looks into the tunnel to see boxes and he breaks them to find more white gems.

" So uh...Does Willy always make a smokey dump when he leaves?"

" HA! You should see him piss. At least we can keep track of where we've been."

He goes to where the glowing barrels are and reads the poster which says

_"Do what's right, Lock away the light!...Lock it up tight!"_

" Demons hate light. Have to put it somewhere."

" Barrels. I see they gave the problem a good thought."

Kevin finds a bottle of sake near an overturned cart.  
>There stood another baby gate with a glowing blue orb above it.<br>To the right was a door with bones crossed like an x and what appear to be vines growing on it.

" Now here's a fine mess."

" These fucking demon pubs are blocking the door. How we open it?"

" Look above the gate. Now where have we seen this color before. Hey K, feel like taking a step on the wild side? It may help to look at this situation from a different perspective?"

Kevin walks toward the statue and it shakes as a barrier of shadows surrounds it.  
>Kevin steps in it to see a red trail from the orb to the demon pub door.<br>He fires a light-shot that unlocks it and steps out before the darkness drains him.  
>He drinks two bottles of hot sake and sees the baby wants a brain to eat.<p>

" I fucking hate puzzles!"

Kevin as as he makes his way past the door into a dead end and a open window into a lit up house.  
>He jumps in and someone runs up the stairs in a blur calling his name softly.<p>

" Ben?"

Kevin walks up the stair to see a wall of shadow past the guardrail.  
>He jumps in to see what looks like Ben walking toward a door with light.<p>

" Wait for me Angel."

Kevin runs toward Ben when a cage falls on him, trapping him inside.  
>Kevin swears as a goat head appears and he fires another light-shot to restore the house.<br>It reveals a vending machine and a door which is next to a floating brain.

" Cute Trick."

Kevin grabs the floating brain and enters the room to find a huge white gem which turns into fifteen.  
>He exits the house to the baby gate and feeds it the brain he found.<br>It opens to reveal a small alley way with a tree, some light barrels, a door and a goathead.  
>As Kevin walks toward the goathead, a loud ringing bell fills the air as darkness fills the area.<p>

" Here we go again."

Soon a huge shadow covered hand appears in different spots and drops shadow covered demons.

" What is that Fuckers, fucking hand doing here!"

" Remember it's his world. He rules over all so he literally has his fingers in every pie. Look we can use the light barrels to take them down!"

Kevin hits the goathead with a light shot and then makes the demons follow him near a barrel.  
>He fires and soon they become normal and he turns them into chunks.<br>Soon he is rewarded with whte gems, ammunition and found another red gem in the mess.  
>He increases his health again as he goes through the door to see severed heads rolling down a hill.<br>He spots a poster with Lance's picture on it saying _" Vote Lance! The only guy on the ballot!"_

" Has any demon tried to stand up against Lance? Like stage a coup?"

" Yeah right. Do you know what happened to the last demon who ran against Lance?"

" No."

" Neither do I, but all that was found was a shishkabob with two ears, two eyes, two kidneys and two..."

" Never-mind."

Kevin sees a ladder and climbs up as the ground starts to shake.  
>A heavenly male voice fills the air and breaks all the windows on the two buildings.<p>

" Sounds like someone is trying to bring down the house."

Kevin jumps down and makes his way as boxes and more windows break from the singing.  
>He sees another poster of a man kneeling in front of a corpse surrounded by a pool of blood.<p>

It read _" Lance's Bloody opera Presents The Lovely Michael in Orfeu Evisceraio. An Earth shattering Performance! Don't Miss it! Dress In Red!"_

" Lance likes Opera?"

" What did you expect him to be the Emo type?"

Kevin walks down to see another goathead past little shacks filled with items.  
>The darkness fills the area again and two demons come alive.<p>

" Quick shoot the goathead! Those corpses are reacting to the darkness. Hurry before more can spawn from it!"

Kevin lights up the area and disposes of the two demons quickly with his Boner.  
>He searches each little shack to find some tequila,a strawberry,whte gems and ammunition for his two guns.<br>They reach a shadow covered door and see what appears to be a diagram.  
>The first half shows a body lying on the ground with a red hole.<br>The second picture shows a giant hand going through the red hole.

" Is this some sort of diagram?"

" This is all new to me K. You go away for years and now there's all this new technology."

They go through to enter another long tunnel of darkness.  
>Good thing there was a heart and ammunition for the Boner before they reach the end.<br>Willy is seen near a new gate before flying and Kevin rubs his shoulder.  
>He enters opens the gate and walks into a large courtyard and sees...<p>

**Cliffhanger! :P**


	4. O Dulcet Tones

**O Dulcet Tones**

Kevin sees, on a balcony, a blonde man in an open brown trench coat showing off his muscles framed by suspenders.  
>A gauntlet on each wrist with a nozzle attached.<br>Above the man, in waving, purple lights, is a sign welcoming people into Hell.  
>The blonde lifts his head in the manner of a living doll.<p>

He stares at Kevin, smirks, elegantly raises his right arm, and begins to sing.  
>He turns around revealing a pack on his back, the coat<br>opens slightly, revealing capsules on a belt around his hips.  
>He sways gently with a grace Kevin could not help but find slightly seductive.<br>Entranced, Albedo and Kevin stare at the man they saw on the poster: Michael.

" O dulcet tones! How lovely."

" Yes. Kind of."

Michael moved to the right and kicked up his left leg and leaned back once it landed, his voice never changing pitch.

" Oh fudge! What am I talking about? This is what caused those tremors! It's a melody of death! Oh my god!"

Albedo's teeth begins to chatter in his horror.

" Oh my godomgaomagaomaga gagaga!"

" Why should I be afraid of a few puny earthquake…What the hell?"

Michael continues to sing a purple ball of light appears. Revealing a giant demon covered in Darkness. It growls before it takes its right hand over to its left and tugs on a cord, making the saw blades where its left hand should be scream to life their desire for blood.

" Are you afraid of that?"

" Shit!"

The demon charged insanely fast. Kevin aimed and fired a lightshot just before it could jump out of the way.  
>Kevin fired off a few more shots but none of them did anything.<br>He dodged a swing of the saw and noticed a red apparatus on its back.

" What is that?"

Kevin dodged another swing.

" A weak spot! Look out!"

The demon charges at Kevin. Kevin dodges and aims for its back, but it quickly turns and guns for Kevin again.  
>Noticing how it runs with its body angles where the saw blade is close to the ground, Kevin got an idea.<br>Using Albedo as a club, he hits the demon and one of the blades gets stuck.  
>Enraged, the demon yanks at the arm. Kevin fired a bone at it and it explodes.<br>The demon yowls in pain before collapsing onto the ground, dead.

" Stronger demons require a constant supply of human blood, which they store in special repositories on their bodies. They're a source of great power…But as I pointed out, they're also an exploitable weakness."

" Talk about wearing your heart on your sleeve."

Kevin looks up at the balcony after noticing that the singing stopped and saw that Michael was no longer there.  
>But a loud crescendo erupts from out of nowhere, causing the courtyard to shake and the sign to short out.<br>Kevin spies a gate underneath the balcony Michael once danced and opened it.  
>It lead to a green hallway that had goat statues on both sides.<p>

Kevin ran as parts of the ceiling began falling.  
>The tunnel ended at what looked to be a sewer, saw a ladder, and climbed out.<br>It opened out at a well. Willy greeted them with an offering next to a crate of bones for Albedo.  
>A poster caught Kevin's eye.<p>

ICECREAM

STRAWBERRY ShiTcake!

BRAINFREEZE!

HAIRY CHERRY!

EYE SCREAM!

" I understand why brains and eyes are on the menu, but why do demons like strawberries?"

" It's a demon fruit, K. Lance's idea of a practical joke on the world of the living. They're made of ground up tongues."

" That's disgusting."

" That's not the half of it. You thought _'pop her cherry'_ was just a figure of speech?"

Another poster next to it was orange with age and torn.

HAIL TO GEORGE OUR GREATEST…

He walked through an arch and came across an unhinged gate, the baby head attached, but mutilated almost beyond recognition.  
>Kevin looked beyond and spied a couple bodies floating in a river of blood. Kevin steels himself, after all, this is for Ben, and jumps in.<br>After a couple steps he spies a huge silhouette of a demon chewing some gristle off a bone. It spied Kevin, stood up, and gave a guttural chuckle before hopping over the chunk of wall not covered in human remains, and ran away.

" Hmm, that fellow looks like a VIP."

" Very Important Pendejo?"

" Something like that. Lance gives his favorite souls special treatment. People who exited the world of the living in style."

" So not all demons are damned?"

" Oh, everybody's damned. The VIPs are just comfortably damned. Little perks here and there."

" Such as?

" They get to keep their genitals."

Kevin walked out of the bloody river by an incline and followed the path past a building and to a part of fence that was easy to kick down.  
>A shot of red shot past his head, barely missing. One of those helmeted demons stood a few yards away at the cut-off of a broken bridge.<br>Kevin took aim with the Boner and fired. The demon exploded. Another hopped down from a roof top and Kevin aimed.  
>After following a winding path of stairs he descends into a section of the village covered in blood. Kevin hears a male scream.<p>

" Ben?"

He hears it again.

" I'm coming baby!"

He runs toward the direction of the scream. A body gets thrown out from an alley and hits the wall fifteen feet away.

" Fucking crazy world."

Under an arch he spies a gate and kicks it open.

"? Magnifico, more demon pubes."

" Let's find some darkness that gives us a clear shot at the switch."

Albedo was merely trying to calm Kevin's irritability, for he could be reckless if he's too angry.  
>But Kevin flashed him a look and they moved along.<br>Two demons ran out of a building. With accurate aim, they burned away to ash.  
>At the end of the street were two gates; one to his right that led off to a giant door and wanted an eye, and another that led into an alley that wanted a brain.<p>

Going back he saw an alley he missed due to his frustration with a goat head munching happily on the wall.  
>Albedo spied a carved hand at the edge of the building the stairs behind the gate led to open up allowing Darkness to pour from it.<p>

" A hand that barks Darkness. And they said this neighborhood was gentrifying."

Running towards the door covered in _'demon pubes'_, he awaited the slow moving Darkness and the demons that were sure to come with it.  
>He did not have to wait long. A demon came running out of the Darkness.<br>A lightshot and boneshot and it laid headless on the ground.  
>The Darkness encompassed the entire neighborhood.<p>

Kevin spied the red spot on the switch and fired.  
>He began running for the door, turned the corner, saw the goat head and fired.<br>The Darkness dissipated in that back alley that led to a brain.  
>He picked it up and jumped into the darkness. He spied the eye on a balcony.<p>

The only way to it was to feed the baby the brain.  
>Rolling his eyes, Kevin ran for it, dodging demons along the way.<br>The Darkness was taking its toll on him, but fortunately there was a human heart waiting for him by the gate.  
>He crammed the brain into the baby's mouth, the gate opened, and he ran to the back, spotted a ladder and climbed up. It led to the hand.<p>

Kevin shoved Albedo's flaming head into the hole and the Darkness stopped pouring from it.  
>The Darkness that shrouded the neighborhood dissipated as well.<br>He ran to the eye. But when he grabbed it, the hulking figure he saw gnaw on the bones lumbered towards the gate.  
>He raised his right hand that brandished a long machete blade on a gauntlet attached to his wrist.<p>

He shoved the blade into the baby's mouth, making it gag, before flicking it off and barge through the double doors.  
>Kevin leapt from the balcony and followed him to a giant door. He shoved Albedo into it and unlocked it.<p> 


	5. Cannibal Carnival

**Cannibal Carnival**

Kevin walks past the gate and a carnival bathed in red ad green light appear before him.  
>Suddenly Ben is standing there with a smile before walking away, leaving Kevin to chase him.<p>

" Ben wait for me! Where are you baby?*"

Kevin keeps going as Ben leads him deeper into the carnival and past different stands.

" Keeevin." Ben whispers as he travels in the shadows and makes his boyfriend follow his voice.

" Ben...What the fuck?" Kevin says as he keeps hearing Ben whisper his name.

Finally he arrives at a booth where Ben's head was placed on the counter.

" Ben oh my sweet angel. What have the done to you, you deserve much better I swear!"

Kevin felt the tears build up in his eyes as he felt himself trying to not break as he grabs Ben's head.  
>He lifts it to his face only to jump and drop it as Ben's eyes opened and screamed in terror!<br>One eye was green and the other was bright blue as it layed on the ground in a puddle.

" Hija de Puta!"

" That doesn't smell like Ben. Unless he's stopped showering."

" Ben always showers and most of time, I help him save water."

Albedo felt like gagging from the comment as Ben's body rolled out from the booth and picked up it's head.  
>Ben made a face as he placed his head back on and it cracked loudly as the bones re-connected into place.<p>

" Oh wow there goes my stiffy."

Kevin stepped back as Ben caressed his face and tears rolled down Ben's face like a river.

" KKevin is that you? You came here to save me? I knew you would come, I knew you loved me and I love you so much."

Ben said as he leaned towards Kevin to kiss him and Kevin leaned closer, watching as Ben's eyes were closing.

" Angel? I finally found you..."

" Don't do it K! It's a trap!"

Ben screamed as he twitched and convulsed before exploding in a splash of blood and body parts.  
>The hulking figure from before appears covered in blood and has a harmonica lodged in his throat.<br>The musical wheezing increased as he ran past Kevin and began feasting on what where Ben's legs.  
>The slurps and smacks made Kevin really pissed and violent as he watched this sick monster feast.<p>

" What the Shit!"

" Demons are like men Levin, they try to "get inside" the prettiest girl or guy in this situation."

" It's just sick! Fucking twisted demons!"

" Yeah well that's the main reason why I left."

" Fuck this pendajo and every other fucker who touches or harms my angel!"

Kevin aims his gun at the monster who stops eating as he slowly turned to face the demon hunter.

" So if MR. Man-or-Monster wants to play...Magnifico!"

The monster begins to run toward Kevin and Kevin spots a light barrel.  
>Kevin hits it and it causes the monster to fall onto his back and reveal his weak spot.<br>The monster's face is very red and Kevin fires round after round until the monster gets up.  
>So Kevin runs around the carnival looking for another barrel and avoids getting stabbed in the process.<p>

He finds one and waits for the monster to come by, but runs as it appeared from another direction.  
>Another barrel appears and Kevin hits in time as the monster gets too close for comfort.<br>Another round is unloaded into the beast and it screams from the damage of the light barrel.  
>It gets up and takes the goat head, causing darkness to fall and Kevin runs around the carnival.<p>

He finds the goat head in a bottle toss booth and fills the carnival with light as the darkness creeps away.  
>Suddenly the monster breaks through the booth and Kevin runs to find another light barrel.<br>The barrels explodes and Kevin shoots the monster without mercy or a second thought.  
>Another pain-filled scream filled the air and the monster takes the goat head again as darkness falls.<p>

" HELLOOOO Anybody home?"

" Show yourself hellmonkey!"

" I think he's scared of you."

" He should be Alby, He should be..."

Kevin finds the goat head at what appears to be a cotton candy vendor booth with arms and legs sticking out from the machine.  
>Again light chases away the dark and the monster crashes through it enraged and pumped on instinct.<br>Bits of wood and parts fly everywhere as growls and angry wheezes fill the air as it chased the demon hunter.  
>Kevin manages to find a light barrel and stuns the monster again for the final time in this twisted carnival.<p>

Finally the creature lays on the ground as his face begins to crack like cheap glass from a powerful force.  
>Kevin readies his gun as the monster stands before him and the face breaks off into large pieces on the ground.<br>There reveals an attractive man's face with brown hair, crazy eyes and sharp teeth aimed at the two.  
>On the jacket, you can barely make out the name sewn into it as if identification which read George.<p>

The creature now known as George is taken away by a large hand from the sky.  
>On the ground lies a sparkly blue gem before our heroes, as a reward for winning the fight.<br>Kevin picks it up and studies the fine jewel while Albedo whistles at the size of the gem before him.

" Nice rock. Shove it into my face K, Trust me! It doesn't we're engaged or anything like that."

" It might be a tight fit...but okay. I'd rather marry Ben that you."

Kevin inserts the gem into Albedo's face and it appears above his right eyebrow in the middle.

" What exactly did I do now? So much stuff in this twisted world make my head spin."

" Blue gems allow me to transform into new tools of war. In other words new forms of me."

" Manifico. New weapons to help me find Ben faster and take down that fucker!"

" You know I bet all the VIP's are walking around with these gems."

Albedo gains a new form known as The Teether which is a machine gun fd sorts in the demon world.  
>It rapidly fires ammunition and can whittle down enemies quicker at the cost of going through ammunition faster.<br>Kevin finds the exit door with glowing crossbones as he used Albedo to open it and finds them both in what appears to be an alleyway.


End file.
